A friend to help
by jmack81
Summary: Aaron needs to ask for help. Will she help him? I do not own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner was sitting in his office. From his desk he could see her desk. He watched her. Would she help? Would she want to?

He picks up the phone, "Prentiss, could you please come in to my office and bring that case file you are working on".

"Yes Sir". Emily Prentiss begins the walk up the ramp to her supervisors office. Unsure of what exactly he wants from the file she knocks.

"Come in, please. Sit".

"I brought up the file. What exactly did you want –"

"I didn't want to review the file. I need to ask you something but wanted to ask you here and not over the phone."

"You could have just asked me to come up". She is becoming intrigued by now. What did he want.

"I need your help. Your company more accurately. Sean is getting married. The invite said to bring a partner. I don't think I could stand to see their faces if I show up to another gathering along.

"Would you accompany me to the wedding? Please. I know this isn't normally the thing I would ask, but –"

"Hotch, I'll help you out. I love weddings. Any excuse to frock up. When is the wedding?"

"Saturday week. One more thing Prentiss. Could I ask that in front of people can we pretend to be, well, attached? I hate seeing pity in my families faces".

"Yes Sir. If you think that would help".

"Thank you so much. And please, outside the office, call me Aaron".

"Well then, it's Emily from now on too".


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron wasn't used to being nervous. He wondered what had become of him as he paced up and down the hall outside Emilys apartment. Deciding that he didn't have time to be weak he knocked.

He had told her the wedding was formal but nothing could have compared him for what he saw. In her long red dress she was flawless.

He realised he was staring at her. He fidgeted with his watch and suggested that they should leave.

Emily sighed. Aaron had not said anything about her appearance. Perhaps she had misjudged the attention he had been giving her lately.

She wanted nothing more than to know what he was thinking. To know if he felt the same electricity she did when he placed his hand on the low of her back as he guided her to his car.

She looked at him now, as he opened up the car door for her. She imagined what life would be like if this whole charade was reality.

Aaron sprinted around the car and climbed in. Was he imagining the disappointed look Emily had on her face? Had she not really wanted to go to the wedding or was she embarrassed about having to pretend to be his lover?

Emily as his lover. Now he was just kidding himself. Surely. She wouldn't want him. He was damaged. Foyet saw to that.

On the way to the Church Aaron knew he had to talk about how they would act towards eachother. What was appropriate. What would cross a line.

"Are you still fine with this?" he cautiously asked.

"Of course. As I said before, I love weddings".

"I meant about acting like we are together".

"Aaron, it's for one night. I think we can pretend to be a couple for one night".

"You're right. But as long as you're comfortable with me holding your hand from time to time throughout the evening".

"Relax. I've danced that close to Morgan that a few people have thought we were together. Actually that is how he gets rid of the girls he's not interested in".

This comment didn't sit well with Aaron. "Do you dance closely with Morgan often? I can not promise to be as smooth or as suave as Morgan but I'll try to show you a good time".

With this he reached out and held her hand.

"Getting in practise". And with that he smiled warmly at her.


	3. Chapter 3

The wedding was beautiful. Emily shed a single tear as the couple kissed and became man and wife.

Emily's eyes met Aarons as he stood beside his brother. A minor detail he left out. Emily thought that being a groomsman would have been the sort of information she would have like to have known. She watched him up the front smiling for the camera. Slightly jealous she didn't seem to have that effect on him.

He made his way over to her after the ceremony. He kissed her temple and said hello as if it were the most natural thing to do. He didn't plan to at the time but was delighted in the fact that Emily turned into him. And with his arm around her they made their way through the crowd.

They were asked the usual questions: When did you meet? How did you get together? And Aaron let Emily answer most of these. He simply nodded at the appropriate times.

It wasn't until his aunt asked his what he loved about Emily that he answered on his own. He spoke of her quiet calming manner. How her hair falls across her face when she dances. And about how she blushes slightly when he enters the room. But mainly because everytime he sees her she takes his breath away.

The woman gushed over this and it was at that moment he realised that everything he said was entirely true.

When Emily was asked the same question the answer was short. The dimples. They melted her heart every single time.


	4. Chapter 4

At the reception Emily was glad to find she was on the same table as Aaron and the rest of the bridal party. While enjoying small talk Aaron put his hand on her thigh. A move that didn't go unnoticed by his brother.

"Hands above the table Aaron". Sean said loud enough for the whole table to hear.

Aaron groaned inwardly. He hadn't fully realised what he was doing until Emily leaned against him.

Their meals were served without much fuss. Finally it was time for the bridal waltz. Emily endured the first dance where Aaron danced with the bridesmaid but then it was her turn. Aaron asked for her hand and she let him lead her out onto the dance floor.

It was everything she hoped it would be. They fitted together perfectly. Emily couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

Aaron held her close to him. Probably a little too close but they were pretending to be a couple. One hand tucking hers into his chest, the other, straying dangerously close to her bottom.

A photographer came up and took their photo. An intrusion Aaron didn't welcome. As they came back together a slower song started. Aaron guided both Emilys arms around his neck. A bold move for a man so nervous. She rested her head on his shoulder while his hands roamed her back.

As they swayed to the music Aaron noticed people watching them, smiling.

"Everyone appears to be watching us".

Emily lifted her head and she saw the same thing.

"Shall we give them a show?" she smiled coyly. He fingers playing with the back of his neck.

Sensing what she was asking he lowered his head. Slowly. Studying her face for signs of hesitation. He found none.

She was looking at his lips. She unconsciously licked her own as she bridged the gap.

Neither expected the chemistry. The sparks. The fireworks. And as chaise as the kiss was they somehow knew it would not be their last.


	5. Chapter 5

Driving her home that night Aaron felt hopeful, but afraid. If something more were to happen what would be ramifications be?

He decided to ascort her to her door but would not assume anything. He did decide to hold her hand during the drive home though. On reaching her apartment building Emily looking up into Aarons eyes.

"Did you want to come in for a nightcap?" Was she sounding too eager?

There it was. He knew it was a loaded question. He also knew he couldn't palm it off on to her with a simple 'it's up to you'. He had to man up. "A coffee would be nice, then perhaps we could talk." He gives her a reassuring smile and as they walk to the door he holds onto her hand. "I guess come Monday I won't be allowed to do this anymore."

"Well not at the office anyway", Emily replied as she put her key into the door.

Aaron waited until she had opened the door before pulling her to him and kissing her. He could feel the submission in her lips. She was his. Even if for just tonight. They stumbled into the apartment. Clothing discarded as they made their way into the bedroom. Mumbling between kisses about the way they have their coffee. A drink they would be happy to wait for.

Once in the bedroom Aaron lowers Emily onto the bed. It was only then they really looked into each others eyes and begin to understand the enormity of the decision they are about to make. Aaron cups her cheek with his hand, his eyes seeking permission. Emily grabs his other hand – making the decision for them both – and pulls him down onto her.

Time seemed to speed up. In between the kissing, the rugged breathing, the moaning Emily and Aaron make love. She rests her head on his chest, completely spent. He holds her in his arms. Not knowing what to do next. And not caring. He was happy to stay they forever.

Morning light beams though the curtains. Warming Aarons face. He rolls over, reaching out for Emily. Nothing. Only an indentation of where she body laid. He begins to wake up some more. He sits.

Over the other side of the room he sees his go bag. Something he always keeps in his car. How long has Emily been awake he wonders. And how on earth did he sneak out of the bed without him.

He pulls out his sweats from his bag. Thankful that he keeps more than suits and boxers in his bag. Does he hear talking? That's not Emily. Fear and anxiety begins to seep in when he identifies the voice. Reid. What is he doing here so early in the morning? The clock tells him it is only 7.30.

The only thing he can think to do is call Emily from her bedroom. But where is his phone? He knows it was in his suit pants but where are they? The last times he remembers being in them was halfway between the front door and her bedroom. Crap.

Knowing he can't hide in her all day Aaron walks out into the kitchen. The chances of Reid knowing he spent the night were high and perhaps they could convince the young agent to keep this under his belt for the time being.

"Good morning Hotch". Reid said awkwardly.

"Reid. What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"Relax Aaron. Reid has been staying here for a little while now." Emily has always felt protective of Spencer. "I've already spoken to Spencer and you staying here last night will remain between the three of us."

"Um, thank you. Could I speak to you for a minute?" Aaron leaves the kitchen hoping Emily will follow. On seeing her reenter her bedroom and close the door Aaron feels himself breathe properly for the first time since waking up. She really did soothe him. "Emily, I need to know how you feel about what happened last night."

"I'm not sure exactly what you are asking Aaron. Are you asking me if I regretted last night. I don't. If you are asking me if I want this not to end. That is right. Tell me you agree with me. Tell me that this just feels right to you too."

"I can't explain it. It just feels like I need you beside me. When I asked you to the wedding I never expected to feel like this. But I do. I hope this means that we can have something going forward. Because Emily, I think I'm falling for you."

"As I you Aaron."

"Good. But first, can I ask something of you?" She nods in reply. "You aren't to dance with Morgan anymore. I'm not sharing you."

With that they fall onto the bed. Blissfully happy.


End file.
